1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with composite backlight module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies advances and portable electronic products become popular in our daily life, the demand for light, thin, short and compact display devices of low power consumption increases with time. Since liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of low power consumption, small amount of generated heat, and lightweight feature, LCDs are commonly used in electronic products and gradually replace traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. Since liquid crystal cells are not self-emitting devices, therefore it is necessary to have a backlight module to uniformize the light for providing a uniformly distributed light source. However, the cost of the backlight module occupies a relatively large percentage of the total cost of the LCD modules and the percentage of the total cost becomes increasingly higher as the dimension increases. In addition, the components of the backlight module are very complicated, and the cost of each component becomes a burden, and the complicated components also increase the level of complexity for assembling the backlight modules. Therefore, it is an important subject for LCD panel manufacturers to reduce the quantity of components and integrate the components to simplify the backlight module assembling procedure, in addition to an effective cost reduction of related components or materials.
With reference to FIG. 1 for an exploded view of a first component of a conventional backlight module, the LCD module comprises a bezel 11, a cell 12, a film 13, a frame 14, a light guide plate (LGP) 15, a light bar 16, a reflector 17 and a backcover 18 assembled in a sequential order. In the assembling procedure, the conventional backlight module includes a backcover 18, a frame 14 and a light guide plate 15, and combines the backcover 18, the frame 14 and the bezel 11 in order to fix other components and materials into the backlight module effectively, so that the LCD modules gone through such assembling procedure have the advantages of a stable and secured structure and a high optical quality, but these LCD modules also involve a large quantity of components and a complicated assembling procedure. As a result, the manufacturing procedure in the production line is extended to increase the level of difficulty and the consumption of materials of the backlight modules, and thus increasing the material cost.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a display device with composite backlight module to overcome these shortcomings.